


Second Honeymoon

by fem_castielnovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Purgatory, Reconciliation, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fem_castielnovak/pseuds/fem_castielnovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny and Andrea reuniting and finding happiness in monster heaven </p><p>Because Andrea died as a vampire, her soul went to Purgatory. The same location as a certain Cajun cinnamon roll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Powerfulweak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerfulweak/gifts).



> Continuation of http://fem-deanwinchester.tumblr.com/post/114436421605/powerfulweakfem-  
> deanwinchester-powerfulweak

 

 

They’ve been on the move and have traveled all day without a word spoken between them. Just silent gestures of direction and warning, holding hands the entire way. After hours of running, they escaped the rest of the pack they’d fought and since then they’d only run across an inexperienced werewolf. Just a turn-and-slice; he’d been practically rabid, but young.

Wordlessly they both agree to make camp when they come to a cove beneath an outcropping. Andrea scouts the perimeter while Benny starts a fire. He works and sits facing the wall of dirt.

Satisfied with the security of the location, Andrea gravitates towards the side of the outcropping and the flickering light of the fire. Even though it’s roaring now, Benny stokes it for something to do.

“I’m sorry.” Her voice cuts clear and steady through the darkness, an echo of what she’d sobbed to him earlier.

He looks up at her then off to the side with a small laugh, “Ain’t that just the way?” He sits and his clear blue eyes meet hers again. Unshed tears rest there but through them he can make out the uncommon expression of confusion. “Us both feelin’ sorry for ourselves. Wantin’ to apologize to one another. Fightin’ like dogs to protect each other - and as a _team_ even.” He shakes his head, “You nearly killed me. My best buddy killed you … And we’re both still completely in love with each other.”

Andrea gives a sad smile at the confirmation of their mutual feelings.

He continues staring at her, “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you.”

Her smile grows minutely, “If it’s half as much as I’ve missed you then I’ve got a clue.”

Benny’s face breaks into a grin at that. He sniffs and blinks back the tears.

“Why are you back?” She asks, “What happened?”

“That best buddy I mentioned sent me back here too, actually. I was on a rescue mission and decided not to catch the return boat.”

“What? Benny-“

“I don’t belong there anymore. The first time around, with you, I made a place for myself. Together we had a niche and it worked. But life outside a nest is hard, especially since I’ve grown accustomed to company.”   
First his nest, then Andrea. The few beasts he’d befriended in Purgatory – before they’d turned on him and he’d had to kill them, that is. Then Dean. And of course, the angel. His return topside had been lonely to say the least, and keeping his distance from Elizabeth had been difficult.

 

“I’d be dead by now if it weren’t for you and everything you’ve taught me. Living and sailing with you has saved my life more times than I can count. And for more reasons, too.”

She drops her head back against the outcropping and looks up to the foggy, unseen sky, “I would’ve given up long ago if it hadn’t been for you, Benny.” When Benny looks up, an awed fear is gracing her features in the fire’s warm glow. “At first it was just survival instinct. But when the monsters didn’t stop coming and I had to start fighting them off … I was just ready to give up.” She’d been emotionally dead and she’d nearly lost herself in the waste and ruin that was the grime of Purgatory. “You gave me a reason to go on, Benny. Especially once I heard the news that you were back and I had a chance of seeing you again.”

He can tell she’s not done but he moves to sit beside her on the other side of the fire, resting up against the outcropping. When she leans slightly towards him, he moves even closer and wraps her up tight and she curls up against him.

“I was so confused those first few months by myself. I had no clue where I was or what I was really up against. I hid mostly. That’s the main reason I’m still alive.”

She closes her eyes and inhales deeply. This close, that air of the sea springs once more to her nose as it had earlier. “I haven’t talked this much in ages. It’s hard to believe I can still speak,” she jokes. Her voice sounds scratchy and foreign to her own ears. She’d only used it to scream her battle cry or to ask about Benny, which hadn’t been very often. Andrea had been more of an eavesdropper than an interrogator. Not to mention her shoot-first-ask-later policy. “I’ve spoken to maybe three people the entire time down here.”

 “We’ll make up for that and you’ll be talkin’ my ear off soon enough.” He presses a kiss to the top of her head.

She opens her eyes and looks at the glowing, crackling branches in front of them, “The number of monsters I have killed here seems like more than the number of fish I caught sailing with you. And Benny I _like_ it. That’s what scares me.”

“You like it because you are provin’ that you can take care of yourself, cher. You’re cuttin’ down another piece of evil when you kill something in this hell-hole. And there are very few exceptions to that rule.” He sighs and her hair flutters, “If I’ve said it once, I’ve said it a hundred times. Purgatory’s pure. You’ve got a purpose: survive. And ain’t nobody goin’ to try and stop you unless they’re willin’ to risk their life.”

“But is there anything to live for down here?”

“There’s you and there’s me. And there ain’t bloodlust drivin’ us to feed and kill anyone.”

She nods. _That_ is something she can grasp. No more worrying over the next meal. No more evading the law. No more minimizing how much time she has to spend with the Maker.  
Just surviving.   
Just Benny.

“We’ll make a second honeymoon of it.” They both laugh at the absurdity of the thought despite its accuracy.

 

The hours before the dry Purgatory sun rises will find them curled together sleeping on the ground. The fire will have gone out soon after they fall to sleep. They will be pressed so close that their forms will seem as one. The stillness of the forest won’t carry their scent to any lurking predators.

And after years of separation, they will rest in peace together beneath the infinitely tall trees and the starless sky.

 

 


End file.
